


Sit

by ghostofshe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofshe/pseuds/ghostofshe
Summary: Rex is a good dog who always takes care of his friends





	

**Author's Note:**

> quickfill for the the new fallout kink meme @ newfalloutkink.livejournal.com

Seemed there was never any time for anything. Not enough time to accomplish all the tasks set out for the day, and definitely not enough time to sit and think about it afterwards.

No time for peace when the world was always at war; not before Hoover Dam, with the constant hastening to prepare for a battle that always seemed just around the corner. And not after Hoover Dam, when the entire world needed to be rebuilt from the ground up despite the fact nothing seemed to have changed.

In the midst of all of it, the Courier sometimes forgot how to breathe, or think, or even just sit down. She would stand uneasily in the foyer of the Lucky 38, tired, aching, willing herself to just fall onto a chair and let the world come crashing down. Let her legs rest from the constant toil of carrying her back and forth across miles of scorching sand and pavement. But she never could.

She often caught the others doing the same thing. Boone often stood ghostly still in a distant corner, nearly unnoticeable beside the fridge or the bookshelf until he rolled his neck or breathed too loudly and she would jump out of her skin. Veronica was more of a pacer, roaming from room to room like she was relentlessly searching for something.

That is, until Rex would come along.

Out of everybody the Courier knew, Rex was the only one who really understood people, knew what they needed and how to comfort them. Whenever she stood too long or wouldn’t stop reorganizing her weapons stash, he pawed at her duster and chewed her boot laces until she sat down and rubbed him behind his tawny ears. When he tired of Veronica wandering restlessly around the suite, he would start bringing her things. Not things that were of any use, of course. Usually it was a plastic T-Rex, or a shoe, or a towel, resulting in Veronica having to return these items to their original places again and again, until she tired of running around and decided to swipe a beer from the fridge and curl up on the Courier’s bed. There was never any point in trying to ignore him, Rex was a good dog, and good dogs are persistent, and loyal.

He even found a way with Boone. The sniper could hardly stand idle for a moment, or stare into space for more than a couple minutes without Rex barking at him. Boone would shush the dog quietly, but he’d just whine and sniff at his leg, then go right on back to barking if he still couldn’t take the hint. ED-E often joined in on this, beeping insistently until Boone was pestered into moving. Then the two of them would follow Boone like parents overseeing their pouting child, until he made himself comfortable somewhere and flipped open a magazine or lit up a smoke.

Usually they’d all end up sitting together, Rex’s instance dragging them all one-by-one to the kitchen table or the Courier’s room, where they sat on the floor or the bed or the sofa so Rex could curl up in their midst and receive more head rubs than any other dog had ever dreamed of.

More often than not, Arcade or Cass would come across the scene. Cass coming in from the bar, Arcade from a long shift with the Followers.

“Good dog,” they'd say, taking a seat with the others while Rex went on wagging his tail, his head proudly tipped to one side as the Courier rubbed his neck.


End file.
